


Loan Your Dick To Me

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [127]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Jensen, Size Kink, Underage Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mrs. Ackles spent the last year getting in shape. She treated herself to breast implants and got double E's. Her husband has been working so much, and she's got needs. She wants to find someone to appreciate her. Her son brings home his first boyfriend Jared and he's got a massive bulge. He's only thirteen, but it's halfway down his leg. He's what you would call a sissy. He's got limp wrists and talks with a lisp. Jenny Ackles decided she was going to get that big gay dick in her pussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loan Your Dick To Me

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts here or at [my tumblr](http://www.irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)

**Prompt** : Mrs. Ackles spent the last year getting in shape. She treated herself to breast implants and got double E's. Her husband has been working so much, and she's got needs. She wants to find someone to appreciate her. Her son brings home his first boyfriend Jared and he's got a massive bulge. He's only thirteen, but it's halfway down his leg. He's what you would call a sissy. He's got limp wrists and talks with a lisp. Jenny Ackles decided she was going to get that big gay dick in her pussy.

 

Jenny was so _bored_. Her husband wasn’t giving her the attention she deserved. She went out of her way to look good. She exercised every day, spending hours at the gym, and saving money for _months_ to assure that she had enough to spend on her boob job. She looked fantastic, if she did say so herself, and her husband was too busy holed up in his office to worship her body. She was offended.

She decided to take her son and his new boyfriend up to their beach house and let her husband sulk alone in the house. She hadn’t had an opportunity to actually meet Stephen’s boyfriend since they’d only been dating for a short while, but she figured this would be a great opportunity to get more involved in her son’s life. The two of them stayed in the backseat together on the way up there so she didn’t get in more than a brief hello, but when they got out of the car Jenny’s eyes bulged.

Jared was a timid and quiet guy and would barely meet her eyes, but holy _fuck_ he was big. He was taller than her and Stephen and definitely well filled out. He was hunched in on himself so she couldn’t admire his entire frame, but she could definitely see the bulge in his pants. He was significantly bigger than her husband. Jenny could already imagine Jared sliding into her, filling her up better than any man. His cock would split her apart and her pussy got wet with just the thought.

“So, Jared,” Jenny purred. “Sit down. Tell me about yourself.”  
Jared twisted his hands nervously but sat across from her. “What do you want to know?”  
His voice was quiet and had a lisp. Jenny couldn’t understand what Stephen saw in him. Frankly he was nothing more than a sissy. Jenny smirked to herself. This was going to be _too_ easy. He and Stephen probably hadn’t even fucked yet. Everything about this kid screamed “virgin” and Jenny wanted to defile him. After all, what was dirtier than fucking your boyfriend’s mom? He was a teenage boy and would get hard at the drop of a pin. That huge cock that would split her open was sitting innocently under the jeans he had on and Jenny couldn’t wait to tear them off.

Stephen and Jared went to bed early. When Jenny was their age, “going to bed early” was code for “getting fucked”, but the two boys were so innocently they probably were just going to bed. Jenny snorted to herself. Maybe Jared was turning her son into a sissy as well.

She was still up watching TV long after the boys had gone to bed. The TV was quiet so she didn’t wake the boys but the program would have been boring as fuck even with the volume loud. She considered going to bed and masturbating to the thought of Jared’s enormous dick.

The creaking of stairs startled her and she turned towards them. Jared was creeping down them, trying to be quiet, but his clumsy footsteps were far from it. He jumped when he say her. “Mrs. Ackles! I didn’t know you would be up.”  
There’s that lisp again. “Call me Jenny, sweetheart.” _Call me Jenny and fuck my brains out_ , she thought to herself. “What are you doing up?”

“I got thirsty,” Jared explained. “I was just getting some water.” His knees knocked together and he looked nervous, like she would scold him for being thirsty.

Jenny’s breasts were getting heavy and the bra was doing nothing to help. She undid it and let it drop to the floor, not removing her eyes from Jared. Her nipples started to speak with the cold air and Jared looked away. “Don’t be embarrassed for looking,” Jenny said. “I _want_ you to look.”

“It’s wrong,” Jared whispered. “It’s impolite and rude to look at a woman’s breasts.”

“Only impolite if I don’t want it,” Jenny countered. “And I very much want it.” She stood up and walked over to Jared, massive tits jiggling on each step. Jared’s eyes practically bugged out and he took a step back. “You see, Jared,” Jenny continued. “I worked hard for this body. Well,” She cupped her breasts. “A plastic surgeon worked hard on these beauties. But this body didn’t just appear. And I’ve waited for my husband to take notice and give me the long, hard fucking my pussy wants but he’s always been to busy.” She pouted. “Are you too busy to give a sad old woman some attention?”

Jenny eyed Jared’s pajama pants. His cock was plumping up but not fully hard. The cotton fabric was thin from frequent wear and she could see the outline of his dick. It would be thick and hot under her hand, she knew it. “Are you?” She repeated.

“I-I-I c-can’t,” Jared stammered. “Stephen is my boyfriend.”  
“It would just be a loan,” She said. “Stephen isn’t taking advantage of your beautiful, big dick, is he?” She stepped into his space and rubbed her hand over Jared’s crotch. He moaned and his hips pressed into her. Jenny smirked. “Poor, neglected Jared. You need someone to take care of you. Let me take care of you.”

“O-okay,” Jared agreed. He let Jenny guide him to the couch and slid his pants and underwear off. His dick sprung to attention and Jenny wrapped a hand around it. She could barely get her whole fist around it but jerked him off until he was dripping precome. “Oh, oh–,” Jared moaned.  
“Feel good, big boy?” Jenny asked. Jared nodded frantically. Jenny peeled her own panties off which were wet with arousal. She discarded her top so her beautiful tits were practically pressed against Jared’s face. She watched his eyes widen and his hands flex. “You can touch,” She told him. “I didn’t get them done for _me_.”

Jared’s hands flew to her chest and squeezed. Jenny moaned at the sensation. Her tits were huge, she’d made sure of it, but Jared’s hands were big enough to wrap all the way around them and stroke them. His thumbs brushed her erect nipples and she moaned. He seemed startled at the sound but kept flicking her nipples. For a virgin he was strangely knowledgeable. “Wanna fuck me?” Jenny panted. “Wanna slide that big, beautiful cock into my wet cunt?”

“Yes,” Jared breathed.

“Good.” Jenny replied. She adjusted Sam on the couch so his legs were spread and his dick was ready. She slid down on top of him, his dick filling her up one inch at a time. Jenny moaned; it was as incredible as she had hoped. She bounced up and down on his dick and watched his face contort in pleasure. It was the face of a virgin on his first time feeling the warm, wet heat of a pussy. His hands still explored her hugs breasts with soft, curious fingers. The tits molded under his hands with perfectly circular, brown areolas. “Put your mouth on them,” She urged.

Jared bent down and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. She keened and tugged on his hair to get him closer. His free hand twitched and Jenny guided it to her clit. She moved it in a circle until Jared could do it by himself. His cock pulsed inside her and Jenny knew he was getting close to orgasm. “Come on,” Jenny panted. “Come inside me, big boy!”

Jared moaned and his teeth tugged on Jenny’s nipple as his orgasm hit him. She felt his huge balls spurt globs of come into her. His hand furiously worked her clit until Jenny felt her own orgasm build and then squirt on Jared’s bare chest.

They came down from their highs panting and sweaty. The room stunk like sex but Jenny couldn’t bother to care. It was the best sex she’d had in a very long time, and very worth it. She pushed herself off his dick and Jared’s come dripped out of her. She’d have to clean that up in the morning, but right now she was going to bed. “Thanks,” She said to Jared. “That was good.”

“Yeah,” Jared echoed. “Good. Yeah.”

She winked. “Goodnight, Jared.”

 

 


End file.
